You Must Remember This
by Darkness' Domain
Summary: Erik Damon is a hit man that has been hired to kill a witness to a murder. But when the time comes to kill the young woman he ends up being shot and having to kidnap her.
1. Chapter 1: PART ONE

**You Must Remember This…**

**By Darkness' Domain**

_**

* * *

(Cast list)**_

**Erik Damon: Gerard Butler**

**Christine Lennox: Emmy Rossum **

**Detective Nick Fox: Jason Isaacs **

**Paul Chains: Patrick Wilson**

**Celeste Wilcox: Minnie Driver**

**Meg Gary: Jennifer Ellison **

**Pete "Hammer" O'Neal: The Rock**

**Conner Xavier: Sean Bean **

_**Summery**_

Erik Damon is a hit man that has been hired to kill a witness to a murder. But when the time comes to kill the young woman he ends up being shot and having to kidnap her.

**PART ONE**

_

* * *

New York City_

Christine Lennox entered the little café near her apartment on, what seemed to be, a normal Monday morning as she was on her way to work. She worked for a fashion company called, L.E.R. Christine softly hummed to herself as she made her way into the café called, _La France. _As she entered she walked by the counter and went into the ladies room first. Her cell phone went off as she washed her hands. "Hello?" Christine said as she answered the phone. "Hi, daddy, I'm in _La France _right now. Right, I'll see you tonight. Okay, bye." Christine said before closing her cell phone.

There was a song playing in the back round by Billie Holiday called 'Just the Thought of You.' It made Christine smile happily and made her think of her boyfriend, Paul. As Christine walked out of the bathroom she heard two men arguing. The café was empty.

As Christine came around the corner she saw a man pull a gun and shoot the other man in the head. Christine stopped dead in her tracks and gasped.

She felt her knees buckle and her stomach lurch. The man who had shot the other man didn't seem to have noticed Christine and ran out of the café.

Christine couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. A man had just gotten half of his head blown off right in front of her. With shaky hands, Christine pulled out of her cell phone and dialed 911.

The police and ambulance came within a few minutes. When the police came in they found Christine where she was when she had called 911. She was a crying mess. She couldn't move and could barely speak. The paramedics carried her out of the café and questioned the owner who had been in the backroom at the time. Christine was the only one who had seen anything.

"Miss Lennox?" Christine heard her name spoken by a man behind her. She was sitting in the back of the ambulance getting checked over. She turned around to see a tall man with dark hair and pale eyes standing in front of her. "How do you feel?" he asked her politely. She sighed and nodded her head. "My name is Detective Nick Fox, can I ask you a few questions, if your up for it?" he asked her. Christine nodded her head he smiled. "Okay. Did you hear what the two men were talking about?" he asked her.

Christine thought back in her head. "No, sorry." She said shaking her head. Nick nodded his head. "What did the man look like?" he asked. Christine thought back again in her head. "He was… really tall. Built like a wrestler, but not the kind with out the neck. Um… tan skin, dark hair, dark eyes. Well dressed." She explained. "That's all I really remember, sorry." She said. Nick shook his head and wrote down everything she said. "No, actually, you just described the person we suspected in the first place. Thank you, Miss Lennox. You've been a tremendous help. Would you like a ride home?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, thank you. I need to call my father." She said standing. Nick took her hand and helped her to her feet. He walked Christine over to a police cruiser.

After telling the officer where she lived Nick Fox said goodbye to her and told he would be in touch.

As Christine was driven home she couldn't stop her hands from fidgeting. When she got home two officers stood out side her building watching her. She knew it was only for her protection. She was the only witness in a murder so she understood the need for protection. When Christine turned on the TV the shooting was everywhere. And even on a few channels Christine saw herself being filmed while talking to Nick Fox. Christine went to her phone and as she went to pick it up it rang.

Christine knew it was either Paul or her father. Christine picked it up and sure enough it was her father.

_

* * *

One week later_

"Today police have arrested Pete "Hammer" O'Neal, a convicted mob boss who finished his parole not six months ago and is already arrested for murder. The hearing will take place two months from now where the only witness with testify to what she saw one week ago…" Conner Xavier turned off the TV. He then pulled out his gun and shot it. He turned to his phone and dialed a number he had learned to memorize. "Erik Damon, its Xavier. I have a job for you. Yeah, can you take her out before the hearing? Perfect, your money will be waiting in the normal place. You choose how, when and where. Thanks, I owe you another one." Xavier said hanging up the phone.

That little Lennox woman had been a thorn in his side long enough.

_One more week later, Friday evening_

Paul Chains stood in front of the fridge when his girlfriend Christine came into the kitchen. "You were starring when I left, are you alright?" she asked him, touching his shoulder. Paul closed the fridge and took her hand and pulled her to him. "No, I can't sleep at night anymore Christine with out worrying about you." He whispered to her. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "I know. But I'll be fine. I promise. You'd better go you have an early flight." She told him. Paul nodded his head.

He pulled back from her and kissed her deeply on her lips. "Bye." He said before leaving.

As Paul got into the elevator a man dressed in black bumped into him. "Sorry," the man said in a deep voice. "No problem, my fault." Paul said before pressing the number for his floor. The man walked down the hall toward Christine Lennox's apartment. As he walked toward the apartment he heard the elevator open and then close.

"Damon!" someone shouted. Erik Damon turned around to see a man named Lynch standing there. Erik knew who Lynch was he was the "local hit man". Erik was a professional but Lynch was just a sick bastard. Erik pulled out his gun with a silencer on the end and fire at Lynch's knee, it was a direct hit. Erik then turned to the corner toward Christine's apartment he could take care of her and then finish off Lynch.

When Erik arrived at Christine's door he knocked and waited for her to answer. "Just a minute!" he heard her call sweetly from behind the door. Just as the door opened Erik saw Lynch out of the corner of his eye. Erik turned but fired too late. Lynch ad fired his gun and shot Erik in the shoulder. Erik heard Christine scream and then slam her door shut. Erik fired at Lynch again this time hitting him between the eyes. Erik kicked open Christine's door and saw her run into the bedroom where she slammed her door.

Erik soon heard sirens from the open window, someone in the building must've called 911 when they heard Christine scream. Erik ran to the bedroom door and kicked it open. He saw Christine's shoe sticking out from under the bed. Erik walked quickly over to the bed and pulled her by her foot. Christine screamed again. Erik caught her arm with his hand and pinned her to the bed.

Suddenly, someone shot at them. Erik was shot again in the back but the bullet only grazed his back as he turned. Lynch must not have come alone. Erik dropped to his knee and pulled out his second gun and fired at the three men who were entering the apartment. "Get in the closet!" Erik yelled at her, speaking for the first time. Christine didn't wait to run to the closet. Erik continued firing at the men until all three were on the ground wounded or dead, either way Erik didn't care.

When he was sure no more were coming he went to the closet and dragged Christine out. "Come on, you're coming with me," He said to her quickly and roughly. He was very pissed off after just being shot twice. He dragged her toward door and hurried down the hall with her. Erik reached the fire exit stairs and went down them, setting off the alarm as he went. Erik stopped once to let Christine catch her breath for a moment or two. Erik didn't understand why he had killed her in the apartment.

In fact, he didn't know why he didn't just kill her now. He had never had trouble killing anyone before, but this was the first time he had ever been hired to kill a woman, and what a woman. Erik pointed the gun at Christine's head and she fell back onto the steps. She saw him struggling to pull the trigger, but he couldn't. Erik threw the gun away and grabbed Christine's arm again and pulled her down the steps to the parking lot where his car was waiting.

"What do you want with me?" she asked him after he had thrown her into the back of a black Mustang. "Shut up," he hissed. Erik did his best not to speed of do anything that might get him pulled over. He knew he must have been set up. By Xavier maybe? Why would he hire him and then attempt to kill him during a job? It didn't make sense. Of course, Erik had a lot of people who wanted him dead.

It was about maybe a half an hour later when they were finally out side the city and in the country. Erik had a hide out where he lived after doing a job. In this case he needed to stay there for a long time. He also had to think about what he was going to do with Christine Lennox. When he pulled the car into the old barn he saw Christine was asleep.

For the second time he looked her over.

She had long wavy chocolate brown hair, long legs and her skin was a very beautiful porcelain white color. Her right knee look purple from falling somewhere during the fight. As he starred at her knee he glanced at the rest of her bare legs (she wore a skirt).

Erik shook his head and got out of the car and went around to Christine's side. He opened her door and unbuckled her belt and picked her up in his arms and carried her into the old farm house.

He laid her down on the old couch in the living room and handcuffed her to the couch. He went into the bathroom down the hall and checked his wound. His half white mask was slightly out of place so he fixed it. Erik tore open his shirt and pulled the bullet out with some scissors and then cleaned out the wound. After Erik finished cleaning his wound he took a shower and when he got out and was dressed he heard a scream come from the living room.

Erik had almost completely forgotten that Christine was still in his living room and in his house. Erik walked casually into the living room to see Christine struggling to get the handcuff off of her. "That won't help you." Erik said. Christine gasped when she saw him. He was very intimidating. He was a tall, well built man with a half white mask upon his face and he carried a gun. He was very frightening to her.

Christine could not stop shaking. "Besides," Erik continued as he walked toward her. "Even if you do escape where would you go? There isn't anything near us for miles." He assured her. Christine looked away from him she didn't want him to see her cry.

Erik kneeled down next to her and checked her knee. Christine flinched and tried to move away from him when he touched her bruised and aching knee. He rolled his eyes at him.

"Does this hurt?" he asked when he placed only the palm of his hand on her knee. She hissed in pain and nodded her head.

Erik stood up and went to the kitchen that was right next to the living room. He took out an old glass and filled it with cold water and put it in the freezer. Erik left her alone again and went to retrieve some blankets. He knew they would be here for a long time.

When he returned Christine was sitting up straight. He walked toward her and placed two heavy blankets down next to her. "Oh, what a gentlemen you are." She muttered under her breath. Erik didn't care about her comment he had found it quite amusing actually.

He could tell she was going to be a handful.

Erik left the house once more to retrieve some fire would from the barn and when he returned Christine was still sitting there on the couch starring off into space. Erik started a fire and then went to her. He could tell she was shivering just by looking at her. He sighed and unlocked her handcuff. He reached out and took her hand in his and led her over toward the fire where he had laid out a blanket and pillow for her lay down on.

Christine complied because she knew there was no point in fighting. Even if she tried to get away he would find her and then kill her. She still hadn't figured out why he hadn't killed her yet.

* * *

"It's a fucking slaughter house," a fellow detective said as he led Nick Fox to the crime scene. When they entered Christine Lennox's apartment there were three dead men being taken out by the medics. Blood was everywhere. "Christine Lennox isn't anywhere to be found in the building but I'm having my guy's double check for ya," the man said to Nick. "Thanks man." Nick said looking around the crime scene. He knew he should've put heavier security on Christine, but he didn't and she might be dead because of him. 

Nick sighed deeply when he entered the bedroom. Her shoes had fallen off and were on the floor near the bed. The bed looked a little tussled but there was no signs of rape. The closet looked like it was forced open and closed and then opened again. Nick prayed that Christine was alive and alright.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Christine said sitting up in front of the fire to see Erik sitting there watching her. She had a loud screech and it scared her. "It's just a screech owl." He assured her. He gently poked the fire. Christine's glass of ice was next to her. "I told you to keep it on your knee," he scolded her. He moved over to her and pulled the blanket back. She was about to protest when he placed the glass of ice upon her knee. She hissed at the cold. She grasped his hand that held the glass to her knee tightly. 

Erik winced when he felt her nails biting into his skin but he ignored it. He had felt worse pain in his life. Erik's other hand held her down so she couldn't get away. "It stings." She complained. Erik rolled his eyes. "At least you didn't get shot." Erik shot back at her. Christine glared at him and then looked away. She took her hand off of his when the she felt her knee begin to numb.

When the ice began to slowly melt Erik took the glass away and went into the kitchen and placed the glass back into the freezer and then sat back down at the fireplace near Christine. "What is your name?" Christine asked boldly after a few minutes of silence. "Erik," he answered her. She nodded her head. "How is your shoulder?" she asked him.

"What do you care?" he snapped. Christine sighed and then lay back down and closed her eyes.

But she couldn't fall asleep. Then she sat up and glared at him. "It wouldn't kill you to talk once and a while." She snapped. Erik put down the fire poker and looked at her. "No, but if you continue to talk and annoy me it might just kill you." He said calmly. Christine felt vulnerable at his threat but if he wanted to kill her he would've done it already.

"Are you married?" she asked him, not knowing what else to say. Erik shook his head. "No, but I used to be." He told her. This surprised Christine and it surprised Erik that he even said that. He had never told anyone that he used to be married. But that was too a tragic story to tell anyone. Erik didn't even like to remember he used to be married because it caused him too much pain to even remember.

Christine pulled the blanket back over her body and lay down on her side and starred into the fire.

When Christine woke up the next morning she was alone and the fire was out and Erik was asleep. He was leaned against the couch that he had pushed toward the fireplace.

Christine sat up and looked at him. He was a very handsome man but the half white mask covered half of his face so she didn't know what the other side looked like. She wondered why such a handsome man would want to hide part of his face. Erik had dark hair and tan skin and pale blue eyes that she remembered last night.

He was tall, well built looked athletic. She knew she shouldn't be but she found herself… actually attracted to him.

That wasn't right! The man had attempted to kill her, then kidnapped her and was holding her against her will.

But as Christine starred at Erik she noticed blood from his wound was leaking from his bandage and onto his shirt. She crawled over to him and touched his shoulder. Erik's eyes suddenly snapped open and his hand shot out and grasped her wrist. She gasped in pain. "Your shirt." She whispered. Erik looked down at his wound and saw that it was bleeding. He let go of her and stood up and went into the kitchen and got some old bandages from the cupboards. He sat on the table and took off his shirt.

Christine followed him. "Let me do it," she said to him softly. Erik looked at for her a moment and then let her. Christine took out the scissors from the first aid kit and cut off the old bloodied bandage. She requested a needle and thread and Erik told her there was some in the kit. She cleaned and sewed up his wound and then began wrapping his shoulder in a new fresh bandage. "You did that pretty well," Erik said as she washed her hands to get the blood off. "My father is a doctor," she told him.

Erik nodded his head at her.

Then something to Christine, would she ever see her father again? Or even Paul? How long was he going to keep her here in this prison? She turned back to Erik as he threw his bloodier shirt into the sink next to her. Christine leaned against the counter as he looked through the kit to see what he had left and what he needed to buy. Christine couldn't stop her eyes from looking at his well toned body up and down.

He had a flat stomach and well defined abs. 'God knew what he was doing when he made you,' Christine thought, but she quickly tried to dismiss her attraction to him and thought of Paul. She loved Paul and no one else. She was attracted to Paul and no one else. Christine turned away from him and faced the sink. She turned it on and began washing his shirt.

Suddenly, she felt him behind her. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked her softly. She felt his warm breath against her neck and tickle and sent shivers down her spine-the good kind. She nodded, unable to speak or find her voice. "I should have a look at your knee." He said to her. She shook her head. "No, that's… not necessary." She assured him. But when she went to walk away she limped badly.

Erik grasped her arm and turned to face him. He then picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the couch where he lay her down. "Stay." He ordered sternly, and he walked away to get something for her to eat and to get the glass. Christine was surprised at how he had spoken to her. 'Stay! Are you a dog?' Christine demanded in her head.

After Christine had eaten Erik let her take a shower while he cleaned her clothes.

When she got out her clothes still weren't done so Erik let her wear one of his shirts which was very large compared to her.

"Are you coming out or not?" Erik demanded as he stood out side the bathroom door. "Not! This shirt is too big!" she cried out. Erik rolled his eyes he had been quite a lot of that since she came. "Then you can go around naked." He threatened. There was silence and then the door opened and Christine marched out in nothing but a long white shirt.

Erik watched her as she walked over to the fire place and sat down on the couch and covered herself with the blanket. "How long are you planning on keeping me here?" she demanded from him. That was something Erik had been thinking of ever since he brought her here. "Until I get sick of your… company." He said, because he couldn't think of anything else to say and because he didn't really have an answer.

"They'll try and find me you know." She assured him. Erik walked over to her and sat dangerously close to her. "They _will _try and they _will _fail." He told her. Christine looked at him and when she did she realized how close they actually were. Erik couldn't deny Christine was beautiful, she truly was. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

With giving his next move a lot of thought, his hand slowly reached out and touched her cheek. His large hand moved down her cheek until he grasped her chin and began to pull her slowly toward his lips. Christine didn't struggle or make any attempt to get away from him. Perhaps she wanted to taste him as much as he wanted to taste her.

Then, with out further delay Christine pressed her lips against his lips. Their mouths opened almost together and their tongues glided softly into each other's mouths. Christine moaned softly as Erik's tongue slid against her own and then licked the roof of her mouth. Erik swiftly pulled the blanket from her body. Christine's first instinct was to take back to the blanket but Erik had thrown it to the floor and she couldn't reach it.

Erik's hand then slowly glided up her smooth thigh and under the shirt until it came to rest up her shirt and on her bare breast. Christine moaned loudly into his mouth as he touched her. Then his lips moved down her neck and kissed and bit gently on her neck. Christine's hands clutched Erik's shirt and she closed her eyes as he kissed her. Then she saw Paul's face in her head and she pulled away. "No!" she cried. She stood up and walked away from him with her back to him.

She went to the sink in the kitchen and turned on the cold water and ran her hands under the water and then placed her hands on her face. When she turned around Erik was standing in front of her. She was about to protest when he came at her and pushed her against the counter. He pushed his lips against her own and thrust his tongue into her wet mouth.

Erik kissed her harder than before and much rougher. Christine once again clutched his shirt in her hands and pulled him to her. Erik pushed her harder against the counter and she felt his obvious arousal pressing against her. She could tell that he was big and when he rubbed himself against her she moaned louder. Erik grasped the undersides of her thighs and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He reached up and ripped her underwear from her body.

Christine began to unbutton his dark shirt and then when she finished with the last button she pushed it from his shoulders. She leaned forward and began planting wet kisses along his neck and chest. Erik got a better hold on her and when he was sure he had her he pulled her away from the counter, swung her around and slammed her down onto the table. Erik made sure her legs were spread and wrapped securely around his waist before he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Christine had never made love on a table before. 'If you call this making love,' she thought to herself. Even if Christine wanted to struggle, or to fight, she knew it would be to no avail because Erik could easily over-power her and take her by force. But she wondered if Erik would have actually done that, he didn't seem like the kind of man who would.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" Erik whispered to her. Christine was to overcome with her burning desire to even answer him. Christine grasped his shoulders when she felt him bare between her thighs. Erik grasped Christine's wrists in his hands and placed them above her head slowly with one hand. Christine closed her eyes when she felt the head of Erik's hard member enter her slowly. Erik hissed in pleasure and then thrust himself completely inside of her filling Christine completely.

Christine heard him groan loudly as he began to thrust hard and fast inside of her. It was such an amazing feeling to have him inside of her body. He let go of her wrists and grasped her hips. Christine met him thrust for thrust. She bucked her hips wildly beneath him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned loudly as he took her on the old wooden table that made groans of protest as Erik slammed into her again and again.

As they made love Christine opened her eyes and looked into Erik's and he looked back. After a few more minutes Christine came hard and fast around Erik and he was quick to follow her and he too released himself inside of her. Christine screamed in ecstasy when she came and Erik moaned into her neck.

For a few minutes they just lay there, their bodies sticking together from their sweat. Erik kissed Christine neck a little before removing himself from her body. He zipped up his pants and then buckled his belt. He picked Christine up, thinking she was probably too over-whelmed to walk, and carried her to the couch and laid her down. He kneeled down next to her and kissed her forehead and went to get her a drink.

Christine just lay there, thinking about what she had just done. She had betrayed Paul! She had slept with her kidnapped! What kind of woman was she to do that? Christine felt sick to her stomach. She needed to leave before she made another mistake like that again.

_**

* * *

**_

End of PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2: PART TWO

_**PART TWO**_

* * *

As Erik prepared a drink for Christine she waited patiently in the living room. She couldn't stop shaking. What had she done? She had not only had sex with her captor, but she had betrayed the man she loved more than anything; Paul. How was she going to get out of this? This man had her at her knees! She was at his mercy and that was a place Christine did not wish to be at the moment. 

Tears slowly slid down her face but she could not let Erik see them. When she heard him returning she wiped away her tears and scooted over so he had a place to sit down. When he returned to her and sat down he handed her a drink. "What is it?" she asked him. He pushed it closer to him. "Just drink it," he told her softly. Christine studied his face and she could have sworn she saw guilt and shame upon his face.

Christine turned away from him and took a sip of the dark liquid. It was mint tea. She continued to sip it slowly. When she finished it Erik took the mug away from her and they just starred at each other for a few moments. Suddenly, Erik leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Forget me." He said bluntly. Christine didn't understand. But when Erik pulled away and starred at her, her vision began to become blurry. She realized that Erik must've slipped her something.

Christine tried to get up but Erik stopped and she felt like she couldn't move anymore. The last thing she remembered was seeing Erik stand up and walk away.

"I think she's waking up." A familiar voice said. Everything was coming back to her now. Christine remembered having sex with Erik, drinking something and then falling asleep. Christine opened her eyes and her vision came back instantly. Standing above her was Paul, her father Raymond, and her friend Meg Gary. "Oh, thank god! She's awake." Raymond said rushing to her side and grasping her hand. Meg went to the end of the bed while Paul went to Christine's other side and took her other hand.

"We were so worried!" Meg said to Christine touching her foot. Christine smiled at the wonderful friends and family she had. "How… did I get here?" she asked groggily. "You were found in your apartment by a police officer." Raymond explained to her. She knew what Erik had done now. He must've known what a difficult situation he had gotten, not only himself, but both of them into. So, he decided to take action and return her.

Christine, for the first, felt like thanking Erik.

Later that evening Nick Fox came by to ask her if she remembered anything but Christine said that she only remembers waking up in a dark place and then going to sleep. She didn't know why she wanted to protect Erik. But, even though he had been sent to kill her she truly believes that he would've never hurt her.

Two months went by and there weren't any attempts on Christine's life. Nick had sent her to Paris with her friend Meg Gary to make sure she would stay safe and he also sent two F.B.I agents with the pair.

When the time came for the trial Christine was flown back to New York sooner than Meg. She stayed with her father in the suburbs until the day of the trial. As Christine was being transported to the court house she was becoming more and more nervous by the second. Nick was sitting next to her and took her hand. "It's going to be okay," he assured her.

When they pulled up to the courthouse hundreds of reporters were there, including one

named Celeste Wilcox. She was a blood thirsty witch of a woman who would stop at nothing to uncovering a story, or getting an interview. She was a wretched woman who was very existence was annoying.

As Christine walked toward the courthouse Pete "Hammer" O'Neal was walking toward the courthouse as well.

Across the street from the courthouse in an apartment building a figure dressed in black took aim with a sniper rifle at Christine's head. At the last second, when the man pulled the trigger, Christine was moved to the side and Nick was hit in the shoulder. Everyone in the crowd went insane. People screamed and ran for their lives.

"Nick, are you alright?" Christine asked as Nick covered her with his body and took out his gun. "Yeah I'm fine." He assured her. The firs thought that went through Christine's head was that Erik was trying to kill her again only this time he was actually going to go through with it this time. The firing continued and Nick fired back at where the firing was coming from.

Finally, the shooting from the window stopped and then started again. This time it was aiming not at Christine but at Pete O'Neal and this time he was shot through the neck and fell down the courthouse steps. Then the shoot stopped and a sniper rifle came flying out the apartment window and then a few moments later a body came flying out the as well.

It appeared to a man's body. "Jesus," Christine said turning to look away from the body. Nick put his arm around her and buried her face in his shoulder. "Can I go home now?" she whispered. Nick smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm afraid not," he whispered back. He helped her up when they were sure it was safe and she took a look at his arm and kept pressure on it until the paramedics came.

Christine sat in her small living room with Paul sitting next to her. "I just want it to end." She said sighing deeply. Paul put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I know," he whispered kissing her temple. Suddenly Christine's phone rang and she got up and answered it. "Hello?" she asked trying not to sound depressed. "I'm sorry you had to see that today," she heard a familiar deep voice say.

Christine through she felt her heart stop for a moment or two. "Really?" she said, trying to play it cool but wasn't doing a very good job. "Yeah so I want to make it up to you. How about I come by tonight." He suggested. Christine couldn't believe how bold Erik was being, but then again it was Erik. "Uh… okay. Then I can ask you a few things." She continued.

"Sure, make up an excuse for your blonde friend in the living room who's watching-oh, it looks like Star Trek." Erik said before hanging up. Christine couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was he watching them? He must be! How else could he know where Paul was, his hair color, or what he was watching?

Christine went into the living room. "Paul, I'm getting tired. I'll see you tomorrow?" she suggested. Paul shook his head and got up from the red sofa and kissed her goodbye. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. "I love you too." She said back to him, trying to mean it. Paul grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

Waiting for Erik was annoying. It was as if he was taking his sweet old time on purpose. About ten minutes after getting Erik's call she heard someone knock on her door. She walked slowly to door and opened it halfway since the chain lock was holding the rest of it close. She saw Erik standing there, dressed in stylish black of course, and wearing his half white mask, which she was still curious about.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Erik asked her coolly. Christine shook her head. "Give me one good reason why I should." Christine challenged. Erik smirked and leaned against the door. "Because if you don't I'll kick it open and ravish you so hard that the whole world will know." He threatened. His threat made her scared and yet it excited her at the same time. Paul never talked like that. He was a very gentle person who never got angry.

But Erik and Paul were two _very _different people and it was stupid for Christine to even compare the two. Christine closed the door for a moment and then completely unlocked it and let Erik in. He walked in casually and she closed the door behind him. "Your apartment is nice of course it looks different when you're not being shot at." Erik commented. Christine shrugged. "And when a man isn't pointing a gun in your face and hauling you down several flights of stairs." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Erik shrugged as she did. "I wasn't going to kill you. I've never hurt a woman in my entire life." Erik told her honestly. Christine scoffed and shook her head. "Oh, and I suppose that is supposed to make me feel better?" she questioned. She walked pass him and into the kitchen where she had been making a fruit salad when he knocked.

Erik walked over to her and stood behind her.

Before she had time to react Erik grasped her hands and held them (palms down) on the tile counter, so that her ass was in direct contact with his erection. Christine fought to get her hands free but he was just too strong and was holding her down too tight.

She bit her lower lip when she felt Erik's lips come in contact with the skin of her neck. She moaned softly as he began to grind himself slowly against her ass.

"Stop it," she hissed trying to get away. She heard Erik chuckle darkly. "What? And miss out on this." He said before he gave her a harsh grind. Erik continued to kiss her neck passionately and when Christine let out a long moan he turned her around in his arms, held her tightly against him and crushed his mouth over her own. Christine pressed her hands to his chest but was only turned on even more when she felt his hard muscles beneath her hands.

Erik pulled her from the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. Christine pushed his black leather jacket from his body and began unbuttoning his shirt. Erik's lips latched onto Christine's neck and sucked hard on her pulse point. Erik's hand made its way up her shirt and grasped her breast.

When they reached the bedroom Erik lay Christine down gently on the bed and climbed on top of her body and began to unzip her jeans and then yanked them from her body leaving in only her white button up blouse and underwear. Erik then dimmed down the lights before he crawled over to her and pulled her closer to him and then tore her panties from her body. Erik then pulled her top off and then removed her bra so she was completely naked before.

Christine's hands went to Erik's pants and unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. Erik got up from the bed and took out his wallet and removed a condom and placed it over it hard member t and then returned to the bed. Christine could barely see him on top of her. Suddenly, and very surprisingly, Erik became very gentle with her. He took his time touching her body and feeling every part of her. Christine's hand went to his mask and attempted to take it off but he stopped her.

"Don't, please," he pleaded to her. Christine nodded her. "When you want to show me, I won't judge you no matter what." She promised him. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a searing passionate kiss. As Erik kissed her he entered her slowly and lovingly.

Christine gasped against his lips as he began to gently move inside of her.

His thrusts were slow and long and made Christine tingle all over and made her moan long and blissfully. After a few minutes Christine shattered over him and he came a few moments after her. The next thing Christine knew was she had fallen asleep in Erik's arms.

When Christine woke up it was four thirty in the morning and to her surprise Erik was still in bed with her. He must have been awake because he began kissing the back of her neck. Christine sat up and turned around to face him. Christine starred at him for a moment. His eyes (at the last she could fully see) were open and drowsy looking. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, briefly running her tongue along his own before pulling away.

"Don't you have work?" she asked him. Erik smirked at her. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he said to her. She shook her head and smiled. "No, I was just wondering." She said lying down next to him and laying her head on his shoulder.

Erik kissed the top of her head. "No." he answered before closing his eyes. Even though Christine felt terrible about what she had done-again-she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. "Erik, why did you come back?" she asked him boldly. She heard and felt Erik sigh deeply. "That is a… good question, Christine. When I have an answer you'll be the first to know." Erik said, almost sounding as if he had made a joke. But Christine wanted a serious answer from him.

She had a feeling that he did not come here just for a fuck. It felt like it had been so much more that. If he had wanted that he could've had sex with her the way they did last. But he didn't. He was gentle and loving and completely unlike himself. And it felt wonderful.

Christine sat up once more and faced Erik. "I'm serious. Why did you come back?" she asked him, getting annoyed. Erik sat up and angrily pulled back the blanket covering them.

And in the darkness he began getting dressed. "Why must you ruin everything, Christine!" he bellowed at her. Christine's mouth hung open. Why was _he _avoiding the question? Christine looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Me? I can't believe you! What the hell did I ruin?" she demanded from him with out looking at him. Even in the darkness she was sure he would be able to see her tears of pain and sadness.

"You ruined my life," he hissed. This time Christine looked at him. She slowly rose from the, marched over to him and smacked him across his face. Everything seemed to have stopped after she had smacked him. Christine had never hit anyone in her entire life. And she knew that Erik would be the type of man who would not react well to a slap to the face. But at the moment Christine didn't care. She couldn't what a child he was being. It was very sad and pathetic.

Erik was still in shock that Christine had slapped him. In an instant that one slap brought back memories. Memories he wished to leave dead and buried with his sorted and traumatic past. But in that one instant she had brought them all back. They were flooding in, like water over a broken dam. Erik's first reaction was to slap her, but he had never harmed a woman in his life. Then his second reaction was to at least push out of his way, but she could fall and hurt herself.

He hadn't meant in when he said she had ruined his life. What life? If anything she made him feel again, she made him want to actually _live _again. Erik starred at Christine. She was obviously puzzled he hadn't taken any kind of action yet. But before he could react Christine moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Erik slowly wrapped his own arms around her. "You didn't… ruin my life." He whispered to her. She nodded her head. "I don't know if I can say the same about you." She told him. Erik and Christine looked at each other for a few moments before they moved in to kiss each other but Erik pulled away from her and finished getting dressed.

Christine sat down on the bed and wrapped herself in one of her white sheets. When Erik had finished getting dressed Christine walked him to the door. Erik stood in the doorframe and Christine stood in her apartment. "Bye," he said to her painfully. Christine nodded her head. "Bye," she said back to him. Before he left Erik leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. Christine placed her hands on both sides of his waist and Erik's hands were on her shoulders.

It was one of the best, if not the best, kiss Christine had ever had in her life. It was slow, but deep and passionate. When they finally pulled away Christine had stop herself from gasping for air and to just breathe slowly. Erik leaned his forehead against her own for a lovely moment or two before slowly moving away from her and walking down the hall and to the elevator.

Christine didn't watch him go, it was too painful. She went into her apartment and into her bedroom and lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes and did her best not to cry. She didn't want to! She didn't want to fall in love! But it was just too late. She had. She had fallen in love with Erik.

_

* * *

Three days later _

Christine sat at her desk trying to draw a new design but she just couldn't. She couldn't think straight anymore. Ever since she had "confirmed" her feelings for Erik she could think of nothing but him. And she hated herself greatly for being such a… whore. She was supposed to be in with Paul and no one else! But she had fallen under Erik's spell and it seemed as though there was nothing and no one that could help her.

At the moment Christine felt her phone go off in her pocket and she answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Are you free tonight?" she recognized Erik's voice immediately, as always. She felt her body begin to tingle at the sound of his dark, sexy voice. "Yes," she answered him as she began to draw. "Good, then you can meet me tonight. I left the directions on your kitchen counter, I hope you don't mind." Erik said.

Christine wasn't that surprised Erik would break into her home, unless he had stolen her keys and made a spare, but wouldn't surprise her either. "I don't mind, next time you can ask though." She told him. Christine looked up and saw her boss coming her way. "I have to go. See you tonight at… eight." She said and hung up.

When Christine returned home Celeste Wilcox was waiting out side her door. "Can I help you?" Christine asked the annoying woman. "Yes, is it true you were sent to Paris France as precaution so you wouldn't be murdered?" the woman asked. How did she know that Christine went to Paris? It was rather creepy. "That's none of your business." Christine said taking out her keys and unlocking her door. "Well, that answer just leads me to believe that it's the truth." Celeste went on. Christine opened her door and slammed it in Celeste's pointing face.

When Christine turned around she gasped and dropped her keys. Her entire apartment was covered in red and white roses. No doubt it was Erik because Paul was gone on business again. Christine went into her bedroom and changed into a sleek blue dress with small straps. She pulled her hair back into a long pony tail and did her make-up with pale pink eye shadow.

Christine went into her kitchen and found directions to an apartment building. She was about to call a cab when the phone rang. Christine answered it. "Miss Lennox, your car is here." A man said. Christine went to the window and looked out to see a black limo waiting there with the driver out side on his cell phone. "Thank you," she said hanging up. Christine grabbed her shall and purse and went down to the limo.

The driver opened the door for her and she got in. She handed the driver the directions and he drove her to the destination. When they reached the spot the driver gave her his number to call when she wanted to return home. Christine thanked him went up to the apartment which was on the very top floor. When she arrived at the door she hesitated to knock but decided to anyway.

When the door opened Erik was standing there waiting for her. "Hey," he said to her, sweeping his eyes over her beautiful figure. She of course did the same to him. "Hey," she said back. Erik moved aside and let her in. The apartment was ten times bigger than her own was. It had an amazing view of the city. Erik closed the door and locked it. He walked up behind her and took her shall from her shoulders. Christine shivered when his hands made contact with her bare skin.

After removing her shall he wrapped his arms around her front and pulled her softly against him. "Why did you ask me here?" she asked him, touching her hands to his.

"I wanted to see you." He told her softly as he began softly kiss her neck again. "Erik, we can't keep doing this." She said twisting away from him. "This isn't right. It's not fair to Paul." She said to him. Erik rolled his eyes at the mention of that boy's name. "Tell me Christine, does that boy know how to love you?" he asked her.

Christine looked away from Erik. "That isn't fair, Erik. I love Paul. He's a wonderful, gentle man. He's not brutal like you are." She said to him. Erik ran a hand through his hair. "Anything else?" he demanded turning his back to her. "Yes, he tells me the truth and he doesn't keep secrets from me. Another virtue you happen to be missing." She said boldly.

Erik turned around to face her. He began to walk toward her and she began to walk back. But before she could get away he grasped her wrist and hauled her with him toward a room. It later turned out to be Erik's bedroom. He pulled her in front of what looked like a mirror covered in a black sheet. Erik held Christine in front of the mirror with her back pressed against his chest.

"No secrets, Christine? Fine, I'll show you what you've been to see." Erik hissed into her ear. Christine's arm was beginning to hurt in Erik's forceful grip. Erik tore away the sheet and then his hand went to his mask. He turned away from her for a moment before pushing his mask from his face and then turning back to the mirror. Christine couldn't help her eyes widening when she saw his face.

She's eyes glazed over with tears when she saw the right side of his face. It was red and looked like it was burnt to the point of deformation. Christine tried to look away but he turned her face back to the mirror so she could look. "Look! Look at what you wanted to see, Christine!" he yelled at her. Christine did look and she saw his eyes glazing over with tears. Suddenly, Erik spun her around to face him and pulled her harder against him. "This, this, is this real me! This is the real Erik! This is a monster." he shouted at her.

But Christine didn't see a monster. She saw a tortured soul. She saw a broken man. She saw many things in those pleading eyes, but not once did she see a monster. And Erik might have believed it, but now that she had seen his face she found herself wanting to love him even more than she already did. Christine leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Erik's lips parted against hers. Christine lips traveled from his lips, to his chin, and neck.

She softly bit his racing pulse point like he had done to her the last time they were together. Christine began to unbutton his shirt and kissed and sucked on his neck as she did so. The two times they were together he had made love to her, but tonight she wanted to make love to him and only him. Christine pushed his shirt off of him when she had gotten it completely unbuttoned. She slowly pushed Erik down onto the bed and straddled his waist.

Christine began kissing his lips slowly, teasing his lips and mouth with her tongue. Erik groaned softly as she rubbed her tongue slowly against his own. Christine pushed Erik onto his back completely and began kissing her way down his chest. Erik closed his eyes and breathed heavily as she kissed his body. Christine's hands unbuttoned and then unzipped Erik's pants and she pulled them from his body.

She then pulled his black boxers off of his body so that he was completely naked. Christine got up from the bed and removed all of her clothing and then returned to him on the bed. Christine went back to kissing and worshiping his body. Erik groaned deep within his throat when Christine took his hard length into her wet, warm mouth. Erik grasped her hair in his hands and began to slowly thrust his aching shaft into her mouth.

When Erik felt he was about to come he stopped her and pulled her on top of his body. Christine straddled him once more and slid down onto his length. They both gasped at the same time. Erik moved into a sitting position and began thrusting himself hard into Christine. She began to move with him. Erik then crushed his mouth over Christine's he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Christine continued to ride him hard.

She loved making love this way. It made her feel powerful and sexy. Christine felt herself to come. It was only a matter of time now. Erik rolled her onto her back and continued pumping hard into her until she screamed when climaxed.

Erik held himself back still and continued thrusting hard causing Christine moaned louder. "Oh… God…Erik!" she whimpered softly. "Yes….Yes…" she whimpered as he fucked her. Erik teeth grazed over her neck until he bit down on her collarbone causing a bruise. Finally, Erik thrust himself into her two or three more times before he emptied himself inside of her.

Christine knew this was wrong but she couldn't stop herself from wanting him all the time. He truly had put some kind of spell over her.

_**

* * *

**_

End of PART TWO


	3. Chapter 3:PART THREE

_**(AUTHORS NOTE: In this chapter Christine's father is played**_

_**by Brent Spiner)**_

**_PART THREE_**

* * *

It had been a week since Christine and Erik started their affair. Christine was surprised that Erik never pressured her to break off her relationship with Paul she thought he would but he didn't. But Christine didn't like lying to Paul. It hurt her every time she did. And things seemed to be getting worse. Paul had started talking to Christine about moving in together. Christine hadn't told Erik this yet but she knew she had to because she couldn't keep giving Paul stupid excuses. 

"Christine? Christine!" Meg Gary grabbed her friend's hand and shook her slightly. Christine shook her head and turned to Meg. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Christine asked. Meg smiled at her friend. "I guess Paul has gotten a taste for the rough stuff for you to be, not only day dreaming, but worrying about that love bite on your neck." Meg said as she took a sip of her wine. Christine touched her neck. She had thought she had covered the bite completely up. But the bite was not from Paul.

Christine smiled and shrugged a little. "He just missed me when he got back from Boston," Christine lied as she put on a smile. Meg smirked at her friend as she took another sip of wine. "Anyway, how is Kyle?" Christine asked as she took a bite of her dinner. "He's doing much better. He was able to complete his ABC's today; well, actually, he only got up till E." Meg said sighing deeply.

Meg had been living with her mentally challenged older brother Kyle for the last year since their mother, Annie, passed away and wasn't able to take care of him. "Look, Christine, you might think I'm horrible for suggesting this but," Meg paused and sighed deeply. "I'm thinking of… sending Kyle to this school." Meg said, looking guilty.

"What kind of school?" Christine asked. Meg sighed and took another sip of her wine.

"A special kind of school, I love Kyle but I don't think I can take care of him anymore. I just don't feel like I'm as strong as my mother was." Meg said as picked up her fork and started poking her food around. Christine reached over and touched Meg's hand. "It's okay Meg. Just, look into the school before you send him somewhere. I mean he won't understand right away where he's going." Christine explained.

Suddenly, Christine's phone went off. "Hang on," Christine said looking at the caller I.D which read: _Angel66. _Christine answered it. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. Erik chuckled over the phone. "Where are you?" he asked her. "I'm out with Meg, I told you." She said to him. Even though Christine couldn't see him she knew he was rolling his eyes. "When are you coming home?" he asked her. 'Oh, so now he's calling his place "home"?' Christine thought in her head.

She sighed and looked at her watch. "I don't know. When I get there." She said to him before hanging up. "Was that Paul?" Meg asked. Christine smiled and shook her head. "Of course it was who else would it be?" Christine said smirking. Meg kicked her friend's leg gently and they continued to talk.

A half an hour went by before Christine and Meg said goodbye and Christine got into a cab that took her to Erik's apartment. When she reached the top floor and the door his apartment she unlocked it with her key he had given her. As Christine walked in she heard the TV on. There was some swearing and talking. As she entered the large living room area she saw Erik on the couch smoking while watching the Sopranos.

Erik sensed her presence and turned his head to look at her. Christine just drank in the sight of him. He wore a pair of tight blue jeans (no shoes or sock), and a white button up shirt that was completely open. Erik stood up and began walking toward her. "You were very rude on the phone," he said wagging his finger at her. Christine shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, was I?" she asked. Erik pulled her into his arms and began kissing her gently on the lips.

Their kiss soon took off into something much more. "I shouldn't have come here," Christine said as Erik moved from her lips to her neck. "Because you know what's coming to you." Erik said when he pulled her hard enough against to where she could feel his hard arousal against her stomach. Christine shook her head. "Yes." She answered breathlessly. She moaned softly when he kissed the sensitive spot under her left ear. "You are _home._" He told her.

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and Erik swept her off of her feet and carried her into the living room. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He didn't want to make love to Christine while listening to Tony Soprano put some guy through a meat grinder. As Erik laid Christine down onto her back she bent her knees and spread her legs and Erik moved between them. "How much did you have to drink tonight?" he asked her when she started tugging on his open shirt.

She giggled. "A little," she said shrugging. Erik smiled at her and kissed her again. Her hand went to his mask but he stopped her. "Erik, please. I don't want you to hide." She said to him lovingly. Erik sat up, still between her legs, and ran a hand through his hair. "It just feels too soon." He said flatly. "I want us to be honest with each other." She told him. Erik shook his head. "I think you should go home." He said standing up and walking away from her.

Christine got to her feet and left Erik's apartment with out even saying goodbye. When Christine hailed a cab and got inside she was going to tell the driver to her home but instead she told him to take her Paul's apartment. When she arrived at his door she knocked. He answered the door wearing his white night pants and no shirt. "Christine? I thought were going to talk tomorrow-" Christine never let him finish sentence. She pushed him back into the apartment, slamming the door behind them.

They tumbled back a little until Paul's back hit the wall. Christine pressed her mouth hungrily against his and tangled her tongue with his. Paul's hands grasped Christine's waist and pulled her to him. His hands slowly traveled up her body and to her small sweater she wore and he pushed it from her body. Christine pulled away from him long enough to where she could take the sweater off completely. Paul picked Christine up and carried her into his bedroom.

He lay her down softly on the bed and began to kiss her slowly. But he suddenly stopped. Christine frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked him. He sat up and got off of the bed and turned the lights up completely. "That's what is wrong." He said pointing to her neck. Christine remembered the bite mark. "I certainly don't remember doing that." He said. Christine could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"Paul-" but he interrupted her. "No! Don't tell me you can explain. That only makes it worse. I'm going to keep myself under control. Please, just go Christine." Paul leaving the bedroom and going into the bathroom. Christine got up from the bed and tears fell down her face as she left. She didn't want Paul to find out that way. But she had been careless with Erik.

Christine needed someone to hold her. Someone who still loved and cared about her. Christine went to the only person she knew still loved her.

"I don't know what came over me. Just, when ever I would look at him, or when he'd touch me… I lost myself. I lost who I was. I couldn't remember anything or anyone. Everything disappeared-everyone and everything except him of course." Christine said as she sipped her tea. She looked up at her father, Raymond, who reached out and took her hand in his. Christine put her mug down and laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry. "Don't cry, angel, don't cry." He whispered to her, stroking her hair gently.

But it was hard for Christine not to. She had just told her father everything. Even what had happened during the time of her kidnapping. But she knew that her father would never tell anyone. Because then Christine would get in trouble for lying to the police about how she couldn't remember where she had been while kidnapped.

"Do you still love me?" Christine asked him, as she looked into his eyes. Raymond smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll always love you." He answered her.

Christine knew no matter she could rest her head on her father's shoulder.

_

* * *

A week later_

A week had gone by and Paul still hadn't returned any of Christine's phone calls or emails. She even tried going over to his apartment once or twice but he never answered the door even when Christine knew for a fact that he was home. Christine also hadn't been in contact with Erik, but she had realized that unless he was going to be honest with her there was no point in continuing their relationship, whatever their relationship was.

Also, if Erik really cared about Christine _he _would've called her. Christine decided that it was time to just forget about Erik and forget about Paul to just move on in her life. She didn't need either of them to complete her life.

_

* * *

Six months later_

Christine was home alone was evening watching a movie when someone knocked at her door. "Who that be?" Christine asked herself as she stood up from the couch. Before she answered the door she checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked okay enough to answer the door. She was wearing pink shorts with the Playboy bunny on them and a white tang top with out a bra and her hair was up in a pony tail.

When Christine answered the door it was forced open the rest of the way. Christine let out a yelp but quickly recovered from her shock when she saw who it was. It was Erik. And it was him after all these months. "Erik, what the fuck are you going here!" she yelled at him closing the door. Erik didn't even seem to notice her. He went into her kitchen and turned on the sink. His hand had blood on it and cuts.

"What happened?" she asked him walking over to him and helping him with his hand. "I got into a fight." He told her. She sighed and took a wet rag to his hand. "Where have you been?" she demanded angrily as she cleaned his wound. "Paris, Italy, Romania, Japan…" he said sighing deeply. Christine looked at him. She didn't want to know why he had to go to all those places.

When Christine finished with his hand she stepped away from him. "I want you to leave." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Erik laughed at her. "That's very funny, Christine." He said to her smiling. Christine shook her head. "You've been gone for six months, I want you gone again." She told him sternly. Erik stood up to full height and started coming toward her. "So, that's how you act? After all we shared." Erik said.

Christine didn't like the he was acting. But from his posture he didn't seem drunk or on drugs. He just seemed angry and… evil? He kept coming toward her and she backed away from him. She didn't like that look in his eye. His eyes swept over her body and Christine felt naked in his gaze. Christine suddenly backed into the fridge and she had no where to go.

Erik shrugged off his coat and threw it to the side. "If you want to run go ahead, try and see how far you get." He said to her. Christine's heart was racing. Normally when Erik would act dangerous it was a turn-on for her, but right now it was just scaring her beyond all reason. Christine thought she might as well at least try.

Christine made one attempt at running away from Erik but he caught her around the waist and pulled her hard against his body, her chest against his back. "Oh, no you don't." he whispered huskily into her ear as he held her. "You see Christine, I've _really _missed you and I'm not about to let you go." He said in a dangerous voice that scared Christine even more.

Erik pulled her with him into the living room where he threw her down onto the ground. "Erik you're hurting me." She whimpered when he grabbed her by the back of the neck. Erik got down on his knees in front of her and pulled her against him. "Really, I am? Too bad, I don't like hurting you." He whispered into her before licking it. Christine shivered. He pushed her down onto her stomach and pulled her shorts off of her body.

Erik pushed her legs apart and moved between them. Christine tried to turn over but Erik held her down. "Erik, stop it!" she shouted at him. He laughed at her. "Not on your life. Just enjoy it, Christine. You used to beg for me to fuck you hard." Erik hissed into her ear. Erik then reached around Christine's front and ripped open her shirt. Christine whimpered in pain again and tears began to fall down her face.

It was so wrong! Why was he doing this to her? Because he knew he could get away with it? She wished he would just stop.

Erik began kissing the back of Christine's neck and then the sides. Christine could feel his hard length poking at her backside and it frightened her for the very first time. "I'll scream." She warned. Erik laughed darkly again. "Yes, you will scream, when I fuck you." He told her. "And what a scream you have, Christine. I'm sure Paul never made you scream like that. Every time I screwed you, you couldn't even remember that boy's name." Christine shook her head.

Christine felt Erik's fingers move inside of her and they were already wet. Erik thrust them in and out of her and caused Christine to shiver. Soon, Christine was begging him to just to do it already inside her head. She wanted it to be over and done with so he would be gone and away from her.

Finally, Christine heard Erik unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. She felt his bare cock nudging her between her legs. Then she hissed in pain when Erik drove his cock inside her from behind. Erik groaned in pleasure as he started to move within her. He made his thrusts short and hard. Erik reached around her front against and massaged her bruising breasts. Erik had taken Christine like this before but never on the floor before so it did seem like a whole new thing for her.

Erik suddenly stopped and pulled out of her body and turned her over onto her back and sat between her legs. Christine just starred up at him in silence. Erik then thrust back into her body. As soon as he did Christine's hands flew to his arms and her nails bit into his forearms. Christine was beginning to feel something rise in her stomach. Her fear was mixing with old memories of when Erik and Christine first had sex.

It was scary and exciting, like it was beginning to become right now. Erik grasped her shirt and tore it completely off of her body and threw it to the side. Erik then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his body. They were both breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. Erik started moving again. His thrusts were short and hard again. Christine felt herself becoming wet at his short, hard thrusts. They were violent and a little painful but the pain was going away.

Erik leaned down and started kissing and sucking on her neck as he moved. He lifted her hips and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and that drove him deeper inside of her. Erik groaned deep within his throat as he continued to pound into Christine. "Fuck… this isn't right!" Christine groaned out as he moved harder. "So…aah…not…-fuck-not right!" Erik said, almost painfully. Christine wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her nails into his back.

It hurt Erik but also turned him on even more. "Fuck… harder!" Christine yelled aggressively at him. Erik was only too glad to comply with her harsh demands. When Christine finally came it was a shattering experience

Erik too finally came in thick spurts. For a few minutes Erik and Christine just lay together. "Why… why did you come back?" Christine dared to ask. Erik didn't ask for a moment. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"Because, I realized… that," he paused and sighed deeply. "What?" she asked looking into his eyes. "That I'm ready to tell you the truth." He whispered to her. Christine touched his mask and waited for him to stop her, but he didn't stop her.


	4. Chapter 4: PART FOUR

_**PART FOUR**_

* * *

Christine peeled his mask completely away. She had seen him before with out his mask but that had been six months ago. She wasn't afraid of it and she didn't think him a monster when she saw it. But his scared face had a few fresh scars. "What happened?" Christine asked him. Erik sighed deeply. "I was born like this. My father disowned me but my mother loved me. Part of my life I spent in Paris and the rest all over the world." Erik explained to her. 

Christine was so interested in hearing Erik talk to her and tell her about his past she had forgotten they were still on floor and she had forgotten Erik was still inside of her body.

"She died when I was eighteen. I came from a wealthy family so when my father died I was left everything. My mother changed his will before he died so that I got everything. My face has always been my weakness. Every time I've been caught a new scar has been added. My face wasn't always this awful. I used to be able to go around with out wearing a mask. But when people started cutting me I had to wear one." Erik paused once more.

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed deeply. "You said you used to be married." Christine said to him, wondering about that woman. Erik shook his head. "Yes. Her name was Cora Grace. We were married for three years until… she died." Erik said sadly. He looked away from Christine's eyes for he could not face them.

Christine reached out and cupped his face in her hands. "How?" she asked him. She knew it was painful for him but he needed to get his feelings out. Bottling them in wasn't healthy for him. "She died… in child birth. Our… daughter didn't survive either." Erik said. He pulled out of Christine and sat up. He fixed himself and stood up and walked into the kitchen. Christine reached out and grabbed Erik's shirt and put it on and followed him into the kitchen.

"I've never told anyone, Christine." He admitted. He sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face. Christine walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Erik, you're a wonderful man." She told him. Erik laughed and pulled her to him. "You wouldn't say that if you knew the whole, me." He said to her sighing. Christine nodded her head. "Maybe so, but I still care about you. Erik, I want to yours and only yours." She told him.

Erik looked into her eyes and kissed her lips softly. "I wish it were that easy, Christine. I really do, but its not." He said gently to her before pulling away from her. "I don't want to leave you, but I can't be with you either." He said sadly. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Know this, that I will always, always love you." When he pulled back Christine looked into his eyes.

He gently pulled her back to him and kissed her once more. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply. Their tongues slowly caressing one another

Christine made a low purring noise that Erik could feel against his lips. Erik finally pulled away. "This… can no longer be, Christine. I am sorry. I… love you." He whispered to her against her lips. Erik and Christine leaned their heads against one another. Christine knew their "relationship" was doomed from the very beginning. "Erik, was it you who killed O'Neal that day at the courthouse?" Christine asked him.

No one had found out who had killed O'Neal but Christine always had a feeling it was Erik. Erik shook his head. "Yes." He answered her. Christine laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

When she woke up the next morning she was alone in bed. But there was something on her spare pillow next to her. Erik's half white mask.

_

* * *

Three long years later_

"He asked you to marry him?" Meg Gary asked her friend Christine Lennox. Christine shook her head and sighed. "It's only been six months!" Meg said happily. Christine shrugged her shoulder. "I didn't say 'yes' Meg," Christine said sounding gloomy and sad. Meg sighed and reached out and touched her friend's hand. "Christine, Nick is a wonderful man. Sure he risks his life a lot but-" Christine held up her free hand. "Meg, it's not his job. I don't know if I… love him the way I should." Christine said.

Meg tightened her grip on Christine's hand. "You should follow your heart." Meg said to her. Christine cell phone then went off. Christine looked at the caller ID and it turned out to be Nick. Christine let him leave her a message. After lunch Christine took a cab to the Melody's Day Care Center where she picked her up her three year old daughter, Sage.

When Christine arrived Sage's teacher Tanya asked to speak with Christine alone. "She's a very brilliant young child, but some of the other children are… afraid of her." Tanya said. Christine scoffed. "She's a three year old child." Christine informed Tanya, who sighed and stood up from her desk. "Yes, I realize that Miss Lennox, but Sage intimidates them and scares them. A lot of parents are taking their children out of the center because of your daughter." Christine felt she was going to be sick.

Christine stood up. "Well, until I hear a positive and urgent reason why my daughter should leave she's staying I don't care how many kids you lose. Sage is a perfectly normal child and if the other children are afraid of then so be it." Christine said bitterly before leaving the office. When she came into the playroom she saw the children huddled together starring at a rabbit that Tanya had brought in.

But Sage was no where to be found. Christine glanced around the room until she spotted the dark haired girl sitting in a corner looking at a book. Christine smiled and walked over to her daughter Sage. When Christine sat down next to her she saw what book she was reading, 'The Ugly Duckling.' Christine took the book from Sage. "Don't you want to hold the rabbit?" Christine asked. Sage shook her head. "Miss Corner won't let me." Sage said. Christine looked behind herself and saw Melody Corner standing with the other children.

Christine stood up, took Sage's hand and brought her over to the other children. The smiling and laughing stopped when Sage and Christine came over. "Sage would like to hold the rabbit," Christine said to Miss Corner. "No! She'll hurt it!" a little boy yelled. Sage wrenched her hand free from her mother's grasp and ran out of the room. "Sage!" Christine called running after her daughter.

Sage ran out side and crashed right into Nick Fox. "Hey, slow down Sage." Nick said picking Sage up and kissing her cheek. Sage wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and cried into his shoulder. Christine came running out after her and saw Nick holding her. "Oh, thank God. Sage, don't ever run away like that." Christine said touching Sage's back. Sage didn't say anything. She just cried silently. "I think we should get her home." Nick said holding out his hand to Christine.

She starred at his briefly and then took it. Nick leaned forward and gave Christine a quick peck on the lips and then walked with her to his car.

From afar a familiar face watched the three persons get into the car. Hot rage and jealousy shot through out Erik Damon's body when he saw Nick Fox kiss Christine. And seeing the little girl with _his _deformity caused Erik to see flashbacks of his childhood. There was no doubt that the little was Erik's. She not only bared his deformity but also had his pale blue eyes and dark hair.

In Erik's eyes, that little girl was the most beautiful creature in the entire world. He had to contact Christine. He knew she wouldn't want to see him and she would fight to keep him away from her daughter but Erik had to see her. He had to know what was going in her life and he had to just hear her voice one more time.

Christine returned home with Nick and Sage and made Sage dinner. After dinner Sage went into her room to play while Christine did what little dishes there were in the kitchen. When she finished she felt Nick come up behind her and wrap his arms around her front and pull her gently to him. His lips grazed on her neck and the sensitive spot under her ear. Christine moaned softly and leaned back against him.

Nick reached down and took her hands in his own. "My hands are wet," she whispered. He chuckled. "So?" he said back to her. He turned Christine around and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Christine wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and pulled him closer to her body. "You haven't asked me what my decision is yet," Christine said when he pulled away and started kissing down her neck. "You'll tell me when you're ready. I don't want to nag you." He told her as he continued kissing her.

Christine smiled softly. That was just like Nick. He was such a good man and earlier Christine had made her decision. Christine looked into his eyes. For a moment his eyes reminded Christine of Erik's. They both had pale blue eyes that were very sexy. But Christine quickly forgot about Erik. "Yes I will marry you." She whispered against his lips.

Nick didn't move for a moment. He was still thinking about Christine's answer. She had said 'yes'. YES! Nick pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Christine smiled and laughed. "God, I love you Christine. I promise you that I'll make you happy." He told her. Christine smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "I know you will. I'm already happy with you." She said him lovingly.

_

* * *

One week later_

Christine had begun planning the wedding with Meg since Nick had asked her. She had called Meg right away and the two immediately went to work on setting a date and everything else that had to do with the wedding.

One evening, while Christine was home alone with Sage (Nick was working late) a knock came to her door. It scarred Christine a little and she was hesitant about opening the door.

Christine opened the door a crack and gasped when she saw who was standing out side her door. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak she could only see and hear. Erik Damon, her former lover, stood out side her door as if the three years that had passed never had.

Christine began backing up. Erik pushed the door open and closed it behind her. Christine continued backing up as Erik approached her. "Christine, you look like you've seen a ghost." Erik said calmly. After Erik spoke Christine came back to reality. She shook her head a little. She starred into Erik's eyes and was insulted by his calm gaze and attitude towards her.

With out thinking, Christine lunged at him. Erik caught her wrists quickly, he had a feeling she would try something like this. Erik pulled her hard against him and twisted her arms behind her back, still holding her by the wrists. "Let me go you bastard." She spat at him, she wouldn't raise her voice because she didn't want to wake Sage.

Christine starred into Erik's eyes once more.

Erik was wearing a different mask. It was black and covered the right side of his face. Instead of his trademark half white mask he had a half black mask. He had left the white one to Christine before he left.

Before the two even thought about it they lunged at each other. They had crushed their mouths against each other. There was an unlimited amount of emotion, passion and above all love in the kiss. Erik swept his tongue across Christine's bottom lip and then pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it. Christine moaned loudly as Erik did this.

Christine returned his kiss just as hard and passionate. But then Christine remembered Nick. 'No!' she yelled in her head. She wasn't going to make the same mistake she made with Nick. She had cheated on Paul with Erik three years ago and she had broken Paul's heart. She wasn't about to break Nick's.

Christine found the strength to pull away from Erik and he released her wrists. "No. Erik, I can't do this. I'm… getting married." She told him. Erik stepped away from her and then turned his back on her. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You are a remarkable woman. A remarkable… single mother as well." Erik said as he walked around her new apartment.

A little girl's toys were everywhere to be seen. "So? I'm a mother but-" Erik turned around quickly and held up his hand. "Don't try it, Christine. I've seen her. She's the spitting image of her… rotten murderer father." Erik said coldly. Christine sighed deeply. "Don't talk about yourself like that." Christine said to him. She walked pass him and began cleaning up the toys.

When ever she got nervous she would have to clean, she didn't know what it was but when she was nervous she realized what a mess the house was. "What's her name?" Erik asked as he watched her clean. "Sage," Christine said blankly as she continued to clean. "Her full name Christine," Erik demanded. "Sage, Maria Lennox." Christine said to him, sounding annoyed.

As she continued to clean she kept glancing at the clock. "You need to leave. Nick will be home soon." Christine said as she put Sage's toys in a toy chest by the sofa. Erik came up to her but Christine turned around quickly and moved away from his grasp. "I'm warning you, Erik. I will tell Nick that I know who you are and what you've done. Erik, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." She told him.

Erik stopped his advance on her and just stood there. "I did not realize you thought that I was a mistake. You saying that leads me to believe you think that Sage was a mistake." Erik said to her. Christine felt like she had been slapped in the face and beaten with a club. Christine marched over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "Get out. Now!" she said angrily and raising her voice a little higher than she wanted.

Erik rubbed his reddening cheek. "So, here we are saying goodbye again. Well then, _Christine my lady_," Erik paused and bowed a little to her. "It's been a… time." Erik said before turning away from her and leaving the apartment.

_

* * *

One month later_

Christine was in her bedroom getting ready for a formal Christmas party her father was throwing at the Metropolitan Opera House. Nick was standing in front of a mirror trying to tie his tie. Christine saw he was having trouble so she went to him. She stood behind him and took the tie in her hands and began tying it.

"You seem nervous, any particular reason?" Christine asked him. Nick shrugged. "We're telling your father we're engaged, how could I be nervous?" Nick asked her sarcastically.

Christine chuckled a little and finished with his silver blue tie. He turned around and took her into his arms. "Hmm… you smell good." She whispered sensually into his ear. He smiled at her and began kissing her neck slowly. Christine closed her eyes and let him work his wonderful magic on her.

As Nick's lips slowly made their way down her throat he could feel her every small moan against his lips. "Mommy?" they broke apart when they heard Sage's little voice. Christine pulled away from Nick and looked toward the door at Sage who was in her Sponge Bob Square Pants pajamas. "Honey, you're supposed to be in bed," Christine said walking toward her daughter.

"Will you sing to me before you go?" Sage asked. Christine nodded her head. "Of course, baby." Christine said carrying her into her bedroom.

Nick watched from the doorway as Christine sang her daughter to sleep. A few minutes later the babysitter came and Nick and Christine were off to the Met.

When they arrived the place was already bustling with action. There was music and dancing and costumes everywhere. Every year for the pass four years, Raymond Lennox would hold a Christmas Masque Bal. He was a theater director and composer for the Met. And every year when he would open with a new show he would have his actors arrive in the costume they would wear most in the play.

Christine worked for her father now and was hired as the costume designer at the Met. She wore a simple red dress with a matching red mask with a flowing in her hair. Her dress was strapless and sleeveless and she wore matching red high heel shoes. Nick wasn't one to dress up in elaborate costumes so he just wore a nice suit and tie.

As the party went on Christine was having a wonderful time. But when a slow song came on she expected Nick to come and dance with her. But Nick never came. She was about to go and look for him but someone grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Christine was about to argue when she saw the man before her who was forcing her onto the dance floor.

It was Erik. She recognized his eyes anywhere. He wore a black mask that covered his face on both sides but left his mouth and chin open to view. He wore all black 19th century clothing a gentleman would wear. He had a flowing black cloak, dark, dark red vest, and a black silk cravat that was tied perfectly. As the song went on Erik and Christine danced sensually to the song (think of the scene in Van Helsing when Dracula is dancing with Anna, if you've seen the movie).

"What are you doing here?" Christine asked him in a low voice. "I knew you were coming. I wanted to see what you were going to wear." He whispered to her. Christine felt like hitting him and kissing him. He spun her out and then pulled her roughly against his body. "I hate you," she whispered to him. Erik smirked. "You love me." He said back to her. When the song ended Erik stepped away from her and walked away.

Christine felt like chasing after him but she decided not to. If she was going to get over Erik she had wait until he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: PART FIVE

_**PART FIVE**_

* * *

Christine didn't know what to think anymore. Erik had told her he loved her, she loved him. But Christine knew in her heart that Erik could never be her husband, boyfriend or lover. She didn't want to cheat on Nick like she had with Paul. Even to this day Christine regretted cheating on Paul. Christine's wedding was one week away. She was getting more and more nervous. She was afraid Erik would try and stop the wedding somehow. But even if he came to the wedding Christine was going to marry Nick and that was that. 

She would not throw away a wonderful life of love and happiness for a man who would leave for days, weeks, months and years at a time. That would not make Christine happy. Living with a man she knew would stay in one place made her happy. She loved Nick, perhaps not the way she loved Erik, but she loved nonetheless.

Nick was a good man, an honest man. He was a wonderful father figure to Sage, the only real father figure. Sage even called Nick her father even before Christine and Nick started dating. Sage held a special place in Nick's heart and he loved her as if she were his own.

Christine made a promise to Nick when he asked her to marry him, she promised she would marry _him _and no other and that was exactly what Christine was going to do.

_

* * *

Two days till the wedding_

Christine was nervous. Nick's parents were coming to meet her and Sage. She hadn't met or spoken to his parents at all. And from Nick had told they were very strict people. His father was an ex fireman and his mother was an ex nurse. They had been living in Alaska for the pass nine years. Nick had a good relationship with his mother but not so much his father.

It was seven thirty in the evening and Christine was getting Sage ready. "There, you look lovely." Christine said as she looked at Sage. She wore a lovely pink costume that she had gotten for Christmas. It had little pink wings attached to the back and it was lace and flowing. She was dressed as an angel. Sage smiled at Christine. Christine wrapped her arms around Sage and hugged her.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Christine picked up Sage and carried her to the door. Nick and his parents weren't supposed to come over till eight. But, they must've gotten in from the airport early. Christine opened the door and her smile immediately faded and her spirits went down. Erik stood out side her door. He was looking at Sage and Sage was looking right back.

"Hello Christine." Erik said politely, finally meeting her gaze. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, rudely. 'Erik not tonight. Any night but tonight." Christine said in her head.

Erik stepped forward but Christine closed the door halfway. "Nick and his parents are on the way, I think you should go." Christine said to him. Sage looked from Christine to Erik. "My name is Sage." Sage said with a smile on her face. Erik looked back at the little girl. Her deformity wasn't as bad as his was as a child. "Hello Sage," Erik said back to the little girl. She held out her hand to him. Erik looked at Christine for approval.

When Christine nodded her head Erik shook Sage's hand. "Nice to meet you Sage. You look lovely." Erik said smiling at her. 'God, they even have practically the same smile!' Christine shouted in her head. "Sage, I need to talk to this man in private. Go play for a while." Christine said putting Sage down onto her feet. Sage smiled again and ran off to play. Christine stepped out in the hall leaving the door open a crack.

"What are you doing here?" Christine hissed at him after grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the apartment. "I just came to see you. Is this a bad time?" he asked innocently. Christine reached back and smacked him with out hesitating. "Yes! I already told you Nick will be here with his parents. You have to leave." She yelled at him. Erik grabbed Christine by the shoulders and pulled her to him. "No, Erik, stop it. Please…don't ruin this for me." Christine pleaded with him.

Erik starred into her eyes. "I can't… lose you." He whispered to her. Christine sighed deeply and shook her head "You already have." Christine said before stepping away from him. "Just go, please. If you care about me and Sage you'll go." She said to him, her voice full of heart break. It took all of Erik's strength not to take her in his arms and kiss her.

But he couldn't. She was right. He had lost her. He had lost her a long, long time ago.

Erik took one step toward her. He took her hand in his and placed her hand over his heart, and with his other hand he placed it over her heart. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "You must remember this." He told her before stepping away from her and leaving.

Watching Erik go was the hardest, saddest and more heartbreaking thing Christine had ever witnessed. It hurt even more to watch him leave than it did when Sage was born. And Sage took twenty two hours to be born!

When Nick and his parents arrived (their names are Jack and Linda) Christine served dinner and introduced them to Sage. Unlike most people who were frightened when they saw her they welcomed her with open and loving arms. Sage immediately took to them and liked them.

_

* * *

Two days later, the wedding day_

Christine stood in front of a giant mirror starring at herself in the mirror and in her beautiful wedding dress that had belonged to her mother before she died. Meg was by her side fussing over little things about the dress. Meg was Christine's maid of honor for the wedding. "You look so beautiful!" Meg squealed. Christine laughed and smiled brightly. She was so excited.

She was marrying the perfect man. Christine couldn't believe that only a few years ago this was the man who was investigating _her _kidnapping. It all seemed so surreal. Christine's father, Raymond, entered the back room of the church. "Five minutes, angel." He said before leaving again. "Meg? Could I have a few minutes alone?" Christine asked. Meg shook her head. Meg walked over to Sage and picked her up. "Come along, sweetie, Mama need's some time alone." Meg said to Sage as they walked over of the room.

Christine turned back to the mirror and smiled again. She looked down at the engagement ring and touched it. "So, you're going through with it." A familiar deep voice said behind her. Christine turned sharply around to see Erik standing there in the corner near the back door which led down to the basement of the church where Christine was. "I'm surprised you even came into a church, Erik. Weren't you afraid you'd burst into flames?" Christine spat at him.

Erik smirked at her and started coming toward her. "Good one Christine, you still have the sharp tongue I always loved about you." He said to her in an evil tone. "I thought we left everything be when you came to my apartment the other night. Why can't you just stay gone?" she asked him, tears forming in her eyes.

But she held them back because she couldn't ruin her make up. She wanted to look perfect for Nick, he deserved that. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," Erik said when he came up behind her. Erik put his hands on her shoulders and pulled back to him. "It's too late." She told her sadly. Erik shook his head. "It's never too late for people who are you in love." Erik told her. He turned Christine around in his arms and starred into her dark eyes.

He cupped her face in his hands and starred at her. She looked so beautiful. So wonderfully perfect. She looked innocent even. Erik had never been so jealous of a man. Nick was getting this beauty and Erik was left to watch. Erik knew Christine loved Nick but she wasn't in love with him the way she was with Erik. She hated Erik and loved him.

Erik leaned his forehead against Christine's once more. "Christine, come away with me." Erik said suddenly. Christine pulled away from him and shook her head. "No. I can't. It wouldn't be right. I can't hurt Nick, Erik! I love him." She said raising her voice a little. A knock came to the door. "Christine it's time." Her father called from behind the door. Christine's eyes darted from the door to Erik. He took her hand and pulled her to him. "Christine, we belong together. You know and I know it." He told her almost pleadingly.

Another knock. "Christine are you okay?" Raymond called sounding worried.

"But Sage-" Another knock. "She can come with us," Erik told her, holding her a little tighter. "We can be a family, Christine," another knock. "We can make things the way they were supposed to be," another knock, a little harder. "I can love you."

Christine was no far beyond tears. Her heart was breaking again and again. "Please… don't do this to me." She begged him. She clutched his shirt in her hands.

"Christine, they're waiting." Her father called. "Please… I love you." Erik told her. Christine just starred into his eyes. "I love you too. God, I love you so much it's killing me. It's breaking my heart." She told him. "And that's why… I can't be with you." She told him stepping away from him. He took her hand and it slowly drifted from his own. "Christine… I can't go on with out you." He told her.

She shook her head. "I feel the same way." She said turning away from him and walking toward the door. She never got to the door before Christine grabbed her once more. "No! I won't lose you. I won't let you leave me." He told her shaking her. "I don't know why I feel like this. I haven't in so long." He said to her. Christine suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Erik kissed her back with equal passion and love. Their tears mixed in with their passionate kiss. Another knock came to the door. Erik never wanted to let go of her of her. "If you love me… you'll let me go." She whispered when she pulled away from him.

Raymond finally got fed up. He opened the door to find Christine ready to open it. She looked at though she had been crying. "Oh, sweetie, are you alright?" Raymond asked her. She looked at her father and shook her head. "Yes, I guess I'm just… happy." She said to him before taking his arm.

As Raymond walked Christine down the isle the music that was playing with the theme song for the movie Titanic that was sung by Celine Deon. It was just the piano playing with no one singing.

When Raymond reached Nick he kissed Christine on the cheek and then handed her off to Nick. As Christine and Nick took their vows and placed the rings on their fingers a lonely soul in the rafters watched from above like a guardian angel. What Christine never knew what was Erik had never left the states. He might've said he had left and traveled all over the world but he never did.

He never left. He left her because he had to believe the people that were trying to kill him that he had left. He couldn't put Christine in danger any more. He had stayed in New York when she was there. He had followed her to Paris when she was sent there. He had kept an eye on her and watched over her. Erik had promised himself he would never let anything happen to Christine and as long as there was a breath in his body, and as long as his heart would beat in his chest, nothing would ever harm Christine, Sage and even Nick.

Erik would always be there singing songs in her head.

After the wedding Christine and Nick went to the reception. It was in a very beautiful hall. There were over two hundred guests. Plus one.

After Christine and Nick had danced their song everyone was having a blast. Christine was having fun but her heart was still broken. "Christine, you have to sing a song!" Meg said when she got hold of the microphone. Christine knew Meg wasn't drunk, not yet anyway. Meg ran down from the stage and pulled Christine up. Everyone was cheering Christine on to sing. "Fine but what should I sing?" Christine asked the crowd.

The guests started shouting out requests. "Okay, I'll sing that song." Christine said when she had decided. She told the band the song and they got ready to play it. Christine took the microphone in her hand and waited for the band to be ready.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you  
I feel you  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance and  
Spaces between us  
You have come to show you  
Go on

Near, far, where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
You are safe in my arms and my  
Heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time  
I hold to  
In my life I know you go on

Near, far, where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
You are safe in my arms and  
My heart will go on and on,"

Christine paused for a moment and looked out through the crowd to see couples dancing. Nick was out on the dance floor dancing with Sage in his arms. Then Christine spotted someone on the balcony. Someone she knew all too well. But Erik quickly disappeared when he realized she had seen him.

Christine suddenly dropped the microphone and ran off the stage and toward the stairs that led to the balcony. Everyone gasped and started talking amongst themselves. One of Raymond's singer/actress' got up on the stage and started to finish the song.

Christine could hear the music behind her and it was as if the music were following her.

"You're here there's  
Nothing I fear  
You are safe in my  
Arms and my heart  
Will go on

We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on."

As the music faded away Christine reached the balcony. She opened the door and saw the entire crowd of guests. But the balcony was empty. The only thing that was in the balcony on a small seat was a half black mask. Erik's mask. Christine walked towards it slowly. She knelt down and picked it up. Christine put it over her heart and began to cry once more.

Christine suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She touched the hand and continued to cry. The person knelt down and wrapped its arms around her. Christine opened her eyes and looked up to see the kind eyes of her father, Raymond. He was the only one she ever told about Erik. She never did tell him who Sage's father was but somehow she knew that he knew that it was Erik. "Nick can never know, neither can Sage." Christine told him.

Raymond shook his head. He pulled Christine closer and kissed her forehead and cheek and stroked her back gently.

And Nick never did know. Never and neither did Sage. They both went on with their lives never knowing who Sage's father was. And Raymond promised to take Christine's secret to his grave.

_

* * *

Five years later_

It was five years after Christine and Nick had gotten married and five years since Erik had left. Christine now had two children. Sage and her son Michael and one more child Christine was pregnant with. Christine still worked for her father and Nick was still a cop. Michael was five years old and Sage was now eight and had more friends than she used to have.

Not a day went by that Christine didn't think about Erik, but she would never let her emotions and feelings for him out of her. She kept them in and only on rare occasions would she find herself breaking down and crying over him. She still had both of his masks that she kept in a lock chest in her closet.

Yes, Christine was happily married and loved Nick she was still in love with Erik and would always be his. He alone would hold the key to her heart. And it would remain locked and hidden until the day Christine died.

As for what happened to Erik, Christine didn't know what happened to him. She wondered if he went off traveling the world.

But he was actually closer than she realized. He was only five doors down from her.

Watching her children get on and off the bus to school and making sure they were safe. He would watch Christine and make sure she was always safe and he even made sure Nick was safe when he went to work.

It gave Erik a type of peace to know he was protecting the woman he loved and would always love until his dying day.

_**Fin**_


End file.
